1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subject position determination method, a program product for determining a subject position, and a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an imaging device known in the related art that performs focusing processing for an AF area selected by the user (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-205885).